Book of Oneshots
by PartyChart
Summary: Latest: No, she wasn’t desperate, he was sure. It was this last thought and the fact that she was currently alone that made him decide to casually make his way to her, cool and calculating smile on his boyish face. KibaSaku. Update coming soon.


**Author's Note**: Hello, everyone! I'm rather new to this site, but I'm not new to writing. This is my first time writing anything in quite a while, though, so I apologize in advance if the story is not as satisfactory as it could be. As the summary states, this thing will be a collection of one-shots. Most of them will most likely center around Haruno Sakura, but if I feel the urge to write about other characters, I will add them to here as well. Also, please feel free to leave me one word/phrase prompts for future installments! Reviews and constructive criticism is also greatly welcome. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto and all of its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. The stories written here, however, _do_ belong to me. The thoughts, beliefs, views, and ideals of the characters written here do not necessarily reflect the author's.

* * *

**Title: **Stranger

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** Inuzuka Kiba/Haruno Sakura

**Summary:** Haruno Sakura and her "date" were to meet at the night club, Saturday at eight o'clock. Shame that she was the only one that came, but she wouldn't let that bring her down! Not one to mope, even if she was just stood up by an attractive man, she decides that she's going to have fun anyway--because there's _nothing_ wrong with being single. AU. [Slightly like a song-fic but not all lyrics will be used]

**Prompt/Inspiration:** New Kids on the Block (ft. Neyo) - "Single"

* * *

**Stranger**

Haruno Sakura should've seen this one coming. "One" being the situation she was currently in; the guy that her good friend, Naruto, tried to "set her up with" had stood her up. She should've saw it coming because the both of them had practically been _forced_ to promise the loud-mouthed blonde that they would meet at the local night club at eight o'clock on this Saturday night. Of course, she thought, she should've known that she would be the only one to take it seriously and keep her word.

So now here she was in the almost deafeningly noisy club without anyone accompanying her. Sakura wasn't really that upset by how things had unfolded, though she'd be lying if she were to say she wasn't a bit irritated. She had come here, ready to dance and have fun and try to get to know that Sasuke character¾because, well, even if she was pushed (_shoved??_) to go on a "date" with the guy, there was no denying that he was outstandingly attractive.

It didn't matter now, though, did it? Shrugging to herself, Sakura easily, without a care, dismissed the raven-haired man from her mind and confidently walked to the bar to get a drink, every step and sway of her hips deliberate and done in such a natural way that one would think the seductive gait was completely unintentional, just a trait that belonged to and fit the attractive woman.

As stated before, she came here to have fun, and she was going to _get_ her fun!

_- XXXXXXXXX -_

Inuzuka Kiba had noticed her when she came in, of course. How could he not when it was a habit of his to turn his eyes to the door whenever it opened (how else was he supposed to find playmates for the night)? However, after only a short time of scrutinizing her, he wrote her off as a "pass"; she wasn't his type with her thin frame, small breasts, and _pink_ hair (though he had to admit that he'd never seen pink hair on a person that _wasn't_ into that punk/rock/gothic type shit). Plus, if he wasn't wrong about the way she was glancing left, right, and around, she was looking for someone in particular—most likely her man. He'd been in this type of environment for too long to _not_ know these small little details.

Before even a full minute had lapsed, the musings of the pink-haired girl were easily shoved aside and replaced by positive, not-so-innocent thoughts of the busty, black-haired woman who had just walked in.

Unfortunately, after just five minutes of conversing with the well-endowed brunette, Kiba had quickly and decisively (as always) stamped her as an idiot who, subconsciously, absolutely refused to think before she opened her very plump and full lips. As subtle and nice as he tried to be (or not), he made rejection clear to her in his uninterested, and maybe somewhat cold, responses to her babbles of nonsense, and only that was enough to send the woman away. It seemed she was an expert in this game, too. Still, even if her dull personality bored him greatly, he allowed himself a good stare at her round, nicely-shaped ass as she walked to the bar to strike up a "conversation" with another man who had been admiring her from afar.

And that was when he saw her again, and this time, the rosette girl sparked interest in him. It was the way she walked, he concluded. Though he'd met countless girls who walked in such a sexy manner (the brunette from a moment ago included) and oozed confidence, it was rare for him to see such a determined girl and _not_ label her as clingy and desperate.

No, she wasn't desperate, he was sure. It was this last thought (and the fact that she was currently alone) that made him decide to casually make his way to her, cool and calculating smile on his boyish face.

_- XXXXXXXXX -_

It was attention she wanted, and it was attention she received. Sakura knew she was only just "average" (plain-looking, really), but she also knew she had her own unique charm, and it was for this reason that she was so confident. In her childhood and "pre-teen" years, she had lacked the ability to tun heads (unless the mocking of her unusual hair color counted), and now that heads _did_ turn and eyes _did_ look at her, she reveled and basked in the attention she received. Smiling to herself, she gracefully seated herself on the stool in front of the counter, ordering something fruity and not-so-strong for she couldn't hold her liquor that well. Opening her purse, she shuffled around for her wallet, but before she could even bring it out, crisp bills were slid across the counter to the bartender by tan, calloused fingers—which, of course, were connected to tan, muscled arms to broad shoulders, and when Sakura's eyes finally reached the male's face, a small, amused smile played on her lips.

"Hello."

The word rolled off his tongue smoothly, his voice deep and low, and Sakura couldn't help but muse that it complemented really well with his strong jaw and sharp facial features. "Hello," she responded, reaching for the drink she was just served and taking a sip, her large, green eyes meeting his brown ones without hesitation. He was handsome and attractive—and maybe too smooth for her own liking, but she was willing to overlook that if he continued to smile at her like that.

_- XXXXXXXXX -_

Her pink hair really wasn't all that bad when up close, Kiba decided, eyes taking in her form, gaze trailing up starting from her long, slender legs, thin (though not curvaceous, which was a shame) waist, and small, but round, breasts, and all the way up to her heart-shaped—almost child-like—face. So her eyes were actually green, he noticed, his hands now sliding into the pockets of his black pants. "Couldn't help but notice you from across the room," Kiba told her, this line having been quite rehearsed and used several times (but never once a lie). "I was staring for a good while there. Thought I'd repay you by buying you a drink." The way to get on most women's good graces was by complimenting them.

The young woman in front of him gently set the glass back down on the counter and looked up at him, the corner of her small, pink lips slightly tilted upwards. "Repay?" she asked, her voice silky smooth, which had surprised him the first time for when she had opened her mouth, he expected a small, high-pitched voice to greet him. "I hadn't gone out of my way to entertain you, so I don't see any need for any payment." This was a slight surprise, he thought, still studying her features, his trademark smile (or smirk, depending on how you viewed it) still on his face, but luckily, her next statement saved him the trouble of feeling discouraged. "It seems that _I'm_ the one who owes _you_ now."

The brunette's infamous smirk deepened, and he pulled his hands out of his pockets, offering his right one to her. "Well, then, _you_ can repay _me_ by joining me on the dance floor."

_If you came here  
By yourself tonight  
Cause he wouldn't  
Pick up the phone  
He was supposed  
To bring you  
Here tonight  
Couldn't find him  
So you came alone  
_

She didn't look too surprised by his request, but still, he detected a hint of hesitation as she slid her soft hand into his. "What about my drink?"

_It don't matter  
Cause you're here now  
And the music  
You're enjoying  
So for the next  
Couple minutes  
Baby  
I'm-a be  
Your boyfriend_

So _that_ was the problem, was it? Amused, Kiba stroked her long, slender fingers with his thumb before gently closing his hand around hers and pulling her to him while leaning in closer to her until his mouth was next to her ear. "I'll buy you another one."

_Pretty mama  
If you're single  
Single  
You don't gotta be  
Alone tonight  
So while the DJ  
Plays this single  
Single  
Just pretend  
That I'm your man  
Tonight_

_- XXXXXXXXX -  
_

Haruno Sakura was by no means an innocent virgin, so though she wasn't flustered by his hot breath fanning across her ear and neck, she shivered with excitement and anticipation, her attraction to this stranger growing. With the promise of another drink, she had no reason to turn down the handsome man before her.

He led her to the dance floor, weaving this way and that to avoid crashing into others. His touch was surprisingly gentle, as if relaying to her that if she wanted to change her mind, he wouldn't stop her.

Or maybe she was just over-thinking things again?

The song was slow, but the background beats and bass consisted of eighths and sixteenths that enticed and seduced the free-minded dancer in her to come out and play, her body beginning to move of its own accord as her mind drifted off and became lost in the soft melody of the song.

_- XXXXXXXXX -_

The unfolding events pleased Kiba greatly. The young "girl" in front of him seemed to have turned into a sensual vixen, deliberate in her actions to seduce him. He, himself, wasn't a talented dancer in the least, and so he just moved and swayed to the beat, watching her body move smoothly and almost fluidly. Her dancing caused the gears in his mind to turn, the roll of her hips and the way her lips were slightly parted causing his mind to wander and wonder just how he would feel if she did that—looked like that—in another location and situation.

The woman had turned around, body still moving to the beat, and Kiba reached his arms out, not even waiting for her to spin back around before placing his hands on her waist and pulling her flush against him. The soft scent exuding from her intoxicated his senses, prompting him to move his face closer and into the crook of her neck and shoulder. He was right; her shampoo's aroma was fruity (strawberries, was it?), and he was now sure that she had, indeed, used body spray. "You smell nice," he admitted to her, voice low and quiet as he swayed behind and against her, placing one hand on her hip while the other made its way to her abdomen, testing the waters and hoping that the song that was currently playing said all that needed to be said.

_He don't tell you  
That you're beautiful  
Let me tell it to you  
To the beat  
He don't tell you  
That he loves you  
Girl  
(Loves you, girl)  
Let me sing it  
In a harmony_

_- XXXXXXXXX -_

The more he touched her and the louder the music played, the more she lost her sense of surroundings. Lost in the song, Sakura continued to move her body despite that her bottom rubbed against the front of _his_ body—in fact, she could admit that she _enjoyed_ this friction. She couldn't recall a time where she danced so suggestively with a man (though there were plenty of times where she danced like this with her close female friends), and if she knew it would be such an enjoyment, she would've done this before.

_Let my song  
Get you higher  
(Higher)  
Cause we don't ever have  
To come back down  
And baby  
If you should miss me  
Just have the DJ  
Run it back, now_

Or maybe it depended on _who_ the man was? Maybe it was only an enjoyment when it was with a man like the one currently behind her, the one whose hand slipped a little under her shirt and was now _caressing the skin above the band of her skirt_ but she found it hard to muster up the _shame_ to care, the muscles in her abdomen slightly contracting as her breath hitched. Sakura felt the soft, but spiky strands of his hair tickle her cheek as he slid his face up her slender neck, his lips now next to her ear. She was affecting him, too, she was sure; at least, if his semi-erratic breath was any indication. Her eyes fluttered shut, and she reached her hand up to his hair, burying it in his short, chestnut brown locks as she continued to dance against him. Their faces were now touching, and though she could sometimes feel his lips against her cheek, she knew he wasn't kissing her, it was just that their bodies were close together—almost as if they weren't _strangers_.

_Everybody in the club  
Right now  
Tell the DJ  
To turn it loud  
Dedicate  
Your favorite song  
Single ladies  
You can't go wrong..._

_(music fades out)  
_

Her body subconsciously began to slow its movements, and it took her a few moments to finally understand why. _The song was ending_. They had played the full song, she was aware, but why did it seem like it was all so short? Why did it seem as if the ending had come so suddenly? Slowly, she opened her eyes and turned her head to look at him; he, too, was looking at her, his gaze heated as they bother slowly disentangled themselves from each other. Now that the song was over, what was she to say to him, especially after the way she danced _on _him (not _with_ him)? Thankfully, it seemed like he was going to save her the trouble of initiating a conversation, his mouth opening and a sound starting to make its way over—but he suddenly stopped and looked down, and the brunette man signaled for her to wait with his finger before reaching into his pocket and bringing out his vibrating cell phone. She followed behind him as he began to walk away from the source of the music to hear whoever it was on the other end more clearly. _Why_ was she following him? She could have very well waited at the bar or so instead of following him like she was _attached_! Giving a soft sigh, she mentally scolded herself, telling herself not to—

"Hey." Thoughts interrupted, Sakura looked up at him, blinking. He gave her yet another amused look before continuing on. "A little emergency just came up, so I've gotta run."

Oh…

The disappointment she felt must've shown on her face for he grinned widely at her and reached his hand out to her, tucking loose, pink strands of hair behind her ear. "I promised to buy you another drink, so how about we meet here again next week? Eight o'clock?" She could tell that he was starting to hurry so, without giving it much thought, she gave him the first reply to come to her mind.

"Sure."

He smiled at her again, the smooth (playboy-ish, in her opinion) upward tilt of the corner of his lips causing butterflies to fly around in her stomach.

But that was _nothing_ compared to how she felt about his next action. "Good," she heard him say before her mind went blank—because he had leaned in and kissed the lower area of her cheek, so _very close_ to her lips, before quickly walking to and out the exit before she could even process and comprehend what had happened.

She…_didn't_ _mind_, she thought after getting over her confusion. And even if she did mind, what right did she have after having practically lathered herself all over him just a few moments ago? Sakura sighed to herself, wondering just _what_ she had gotten herself into (though she _was_ content). She didn't even find out his name, she realized, but it wasn't so much of a big deal to her; she felt they were on somewhat equal footing since he didn't know _her_ name either.

Though she hadn't been there for very long, she felt as if the night was already over after the stranger's departure. Combing her fingers through her shoulder-length hair, Sakura went to gather her things (which, thank goodness, were actually still there) before heading toward the exit. A week wasn't so long, she supposed, but knowing herself, the brown-haired, brown-eyed stranger would visit her thoughts often until then. Smiling to herself, Sakura shrugged and walked out into the cool, summer night and to her car, and before she could even help it, her imaginative mind conjured up a daydream based upon the promise of another drink, most likely another dance—and maybe even something more.

* * *

**Author's Note:**This ends my first attempt _ever_ at writing a KibaSaku. I don't read it much either, but I couldn't really see any of the other male characters fitting this role as much as Kiba.


End file.
